Tattle troubles
by Reallycool
Summary: Goombario, Goombella, and Tippi are having a fight over whose better at giving Mario info. Can mario solve this problem between his friends?


"Umm guys this really isn't necessary" Mario said as a last resort to solve this problem before it started. "No Mario we need to know" Goombario said." Yeah" both Goombella and Tippi said. "Ugn" Mario grunted finally giving up.

Flashback:

Mario was having a reunion with all his partners from his past adventures. Everyone was enjoying themselves sharing stories about gathering the star spirits and retrieving the star rod to the crystal stars and the thousand year door and the pure hearts and Count Bleck. It was a great party until." I believe I'm the best at it" Mario heard Goombella say. Knowing something was wrong he went to where her voice was coming from. When he got there he saw Goombario, Goombella, and Tippi all sitting around the table." Umm guys is something wrong" Mario asked?" yes as a matter of a fact there is" Goombella replied." what's wrong" Mario asked." could you please tell these hooligans that I'm the best at giving you information on everything" Goombella asked. "Excuse me I believe I'm the best not some overgrown mushroom that belongs under Mario's boots" Tippi said. "hold on wait a minute I'm better than both of you and besides Goombella you have to read it from a book while I remember everything I have to tell him" Goombario stated." Well I guess there's only one way to settle this" Goombella said. Mario decided that he should go lest he get pulled into their argument so he started walking away." Hey Mario" Tippi called. Mario tensed up at that moment." Yes" he said deciding to play it cool. "Which one of us is better at giving you info" Tippi asked?" umm well you guys are all equal at it" Mario said trying to defuse the situation." no one is better stop trying to make a goody goody ending here" Goombella said." well I can't choose one" Mario said. "then we will have a competition to decide whose better" Goombario said." great where" Tippi asked?" Bowsers castle" he replied." Umm I don't think that's a good idea" Mario said. They weren't listening as they picked him up and set off to bowsers castle.

Present time:

And here they were almost to bowsers castle to have a tattle competition." Alright were here" Goombario said." alright here are the rules" Tippi said getting ready to set the rules. "one: no cheating at all, two: the first one to 5 tattles wins:" Tippi said stating the rules." Guys cut this out" Mario yelled." No we need to know" Goombario said." alright ready" Goombella asked?" yes" both Goombario and Tippi replied." Ok 3...2...1...GO" Goombella yelled! They were waiting for some enemy to come into view and after about 5 minutes an Albino Dino came out." This is an Albino Dino. Albino Dinos are the guards of this frosty place. Fire attacks won't work. Their defense power is huge, so let's reduce their HP steadily using our strongest damage-dealing attacks" Goombario yelled. 1 point for Goombario. They waited yet again this time about 13 minutes until a Cursya came out." That's... a Cursya! This spiteful, evil monster curses everything it touches... Max HP is 1 and Attack is 1. This Cursya's curse slows you down temporarily... You should throw something at it or use an item... Jumping on it would be a bad idea..." Tippi yelled!" Hey what's going on out here" Bowser came out yelling! "Umm were seeing whose better at giving Mario info" Goombella said." not in my castle" he yelled spitting fire at Goombario and Goombella knocking them away!" Oh hey Tippi" bowser said walking into his castle. Goombella and Goombario came back up to the wall they were on." Ok so let's continue this comp-"Goombario got cut off by Mario yelling." This is ridiculous you guys really want to whose better huh well I think kersti is better than all of you" he yelled! "What you think a stupid sticker that was in a complete failure of a gam- err uhh adventure that didn't matter at all is better than us" Tippi yelled! Just then kersti showed up." Hey I'm not stupid" Kersti yelled! "Whatever you stole my yknow catch phrase" Goombella yelled!" Ugn" Mario grunted stomping away back to the reunion angry for his friend's stupidity.

THE END

Authors note: in my opinion sticker star was a complete disappointment I mean it had no story the battle system was dumb it was way to short and there was no pit of 100 trials so I thought it was dumb.


End file.
